


Apartamento 16

by Yamiseth



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Siwon is a asshole, Writer life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiseth/pseuds/Yamiseth
Summary: Zhou Mi tomo a Kyuhyun del brazo.-¿Acaso sabe que tu y él son los protagonistas del libro?-le susurro al oído.Kyuhyun abrió los ojos, había hecho una declaración indirecta, y lo peor de todo era que medio Seúl lo leería.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. El comienzo de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic Wonkyu..... No recuerdo cuantos años tiene que lo escribí, así que solo disfrútenlo

Tercera noche consecutiva en vela, se había atrasado por lo menos una semana más de lo planeado, de seguro Zhou Mi lo reprendería por haberlo hecho, pero que podía hacer si no sabía como continuar la historia.

-Maldita falta de inspiración-dijo- Tendré que hablar con Mi seriamente- coloco sus manos en su cabeza y se recargo en su escritorio. Se quedo en silencio un momento, escuchando el mismo, levanto la cabeza y miro las líneas hasta ahora escritas, ahí estaban en la pantalla de su computadora, tal y como las había dejado hace dos semanas.

_“El viento golpeaba bruscamente su ventana, la soledad y la oscuridad de la noche, hacían más dolorosa su ausencia, deseaba, no, imploraba poder librarse de aquel dolor, de ese amargo sufrimiento, quería gritar, pero sus sollozos se lo impedían y sabía que su cobardía no dejaría que mitigara su dolor.”_

-¿Cómo continuar? Parece que relato la vida de mi familia, pero Mi quiere algo más romántico.

Aun recordaba aquella charla que habían tenido....

-Kyuhyun entiende, tus libros se venden de maravilla, estas en el segundo puesto en el rating de ventas, pero tus fans quieren algo más romántico, más intenso- Dijo Zhou Mi mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Romántico? Sabes lo difícil que es para mí tratar el romanticismo. Pero si es lo que mis fans desean, tengo que hacerlo. ¿Para cuando lo necesitas?-dijo Kyuhyun algo irritado.

-En tres meses- dijo Zhou Mi sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-grito- 3 meses, estas loco si piensas que voy a escribir algo así en ese tiempo. Tu más que nadie sabe cuanto tiempo me costó el ultimo libro, así que si quieres algo bien hecho, tomara al menos medio año- dijo Kyuhyun saliendo de aquel lugar.

-Y faltan 3 semanas para que se cumpla el plazo, y yo que tengo nada-dijo para si mismo Kyuhyun, se levanto y camino en círculos por su apartamento. Fastidiado salió al pasillo. El sonido de un piano llamo su atención, escucho lentamente la melodía, era una melodía suave, que envolvía sus sentidos, lentamente se dejo guiar por las melodías, un piso más arriba, la melodía se escucho mejor, se encontró de frente a aquella puerta, pensó en llamar primero, pero no quería interrumpir tan bella interpretación , al querer pegar su oreja a la puerta, esta se abrió suavemente, dejándolo escuchar más claramente, con un cierto toque de timidez entro, visualizo a aquella figura que tocaba con tanta dedicación, analizo al joven que tenía delante, su corto cabello negro, su nariz levemente afilada, los labios levemente abiertos. Sus manos tocaban suavemente las teclas de aquel melodioso instrumento, sus largos dedos hacían una presión exquisita. Apoyo su cabeza en el marco de aquella puerta, cerro sus ojos y disfruto de la hermosa melodía.

Desde aquel día se había dedicado a observar al chico que vivía en el apartamento 116, le interesaba su música, así que cada noche esperaba oír aquella melodía, más nunca llegaba. Fue así como al cabo de un mes, un sonido familiar inundo su sentido del oído, era un sonido diferente, pero no por eso malo, de igual forma se levanto, y siguió la misma ruta.

Al día siguiente camino alegremente a la editorial, había logrado terminar el libro –una semana después de lo acordado- pero lo había hecho.

-Buenos días-saludo Kyuhyun alegremente- Aquí esta tu escrito-dijo mostrándoselo a Zhou MI.

-Me parece bien, déjalo ahí lo leeré más tarde- dijo Zhou Mi bostezando- ¿Ya pensante en la portada?-dijo mirándolo.

-Claro que si, es más ya he traído el prototipo-dijo Kyuhyun sacando un dibujo de su portafolio- Quiero que sea esta, y no quiero cambios, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mirando a Zhou Mi- Has que los chicos de diseño se encarguen de darle forma ¿si? Si no hay nada más me voy- dijo dando la media vuelta y haciendo una seña de despedida.

Cuando llego al edificio, visualizó una figura en la entrada, al aproximarse un poco, sus sospechas fueron acertadas. Agacho la mirada intentando pasar desapercibido.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el chico-¿Vives por aquí?- dijo mirando a Kyuhyun- Que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Choi Siwon, y vivo en el apartamento 116, bueno acabo de mudarme y…

Kyuhyun ya no escuchaba, lo único que había podido oír claramente había sido su nombre.

-¿Y tu en que apartamento vives?- dijo Siwon mirándolo.

-¿Eh?¿Yo?-dijo Kyuhyun sonrojado- Disculpa, me llamo Cho Kyuhyun, un placer. Vivo en el 106. Así que acabas de mudarte ¿no?

-Así es, bueno hoy acabo de traer todas mis cosas-dijo Siwon sonriendo.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, incluso Siwon lo había invitado a beber algo, la mirada del menor recorrió todo el lugar, posándose en el piano que reposaba en la sala.

Dos largos meses pasaron, en los cuales Kyuhyun aún no entendía sus emociones, el tan solo ver a Siwon provocaba un hormigueo en su estomago, que su rostro contrajera un tono carmín, y que sus charlas con él, se volvieran más bien un solo del mayor. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que el mayor tocara solo para él, ya que desde que se había enterado que era escritor le ayudaba con el nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente.

Una tarde Zhou Mi le llamo, al parecer el libro saldría a la venta esa misma tarde.

-Siwon, ¿quisieras acompañarme?-dijo Kyuhyun nervioso. El mayor accedió encantado.

Al llegar a la editorial, la gente parecía mirar extrañamente a Kyuhyun, pero aún más al chico que lo acompañaba.

-Al fin llegas, tarde, pero que va- dijo Zhou Mi levemente molesto- Mira aquí esta la portada y la contraportada del libro- al mirar al chico que acompañaba a Kyuhyun quedo atónito.

-Quedo esplendido-dijo Kyuhyun emocionado- Siwon ¿acaso no hicieron un gran trabajo?

Siwon lo miro perplejo, el chico en la portada era idéntico a él.

Zhou Mi tomo a Kyuhyun del brazo.

-¿Acaso sabe que tu y él son los protagonistas del libro?-le susurro al oído.

Kyuhyun abrió los ojos, había hecho una declaración indirecta, y lo peor de todo era que medio Seúl lo leería.


	2. Confrontación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyuHyun tiene que aprender a lidiar con sus problemas...

Kyuhyun estaba preocupado, ahora que lo recordaba, el día que había entregado la portada del libro, ese día ni siquiera sabía por que había dibujado a Siwon, tal vez por la manera en que su música –y más aún su presencia- habían logrado que completara su libro. Ahora, en el peor de los escenarios, era que Siwon leyera lo que había escrito, que para su mala fortuna, era una novela diferente a lo que había hecho.

-Una novela BL-dijo Kyuhyun en un susurro.

-Kyuhyun dime la verdad ¿Y esta persona esta enterada de que utilizaste su identidad?-dijo Zhou Mi preocupado.

-Pues-dijo Kyuhyun jugando con sus dedos índices- al menos no su permiso directo, pero no creo que afecte mucho, es mi amigo. O eso espero- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Zhou Mi suspiro, volteo a ver al chico, aún seguía mirando la portada.

-Tienes que hablar con él, el libro sale a la venta en un par de minutos, si llega a leerlo y la idea no le agrada del todo, estaremos en serios problemas- dijo Zhou Mi masajeando sus sienes- Arregla esto lo más pronto que puedas- empujo levemente a Kyuhyun hacia el chico.

-Siwon-dijo Kyuhyun nervioso- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-el mayor asintió con la cabeza- Entonces, ven conmigo- tomó a Siwon de la mano y lo saco de aquel lugar, caminaron al menos dos cuadras, hasta que llegaron a una cafetería.

Se sentaron junto a la ventana, Siwon miro a Kyuhyun, se encontraba un poco confundido, pero a la vez, estaba enfadado. 

¿Acaso no se habían conocido recientemente? Y por lo que el castaño le había dicho, ese libro ya tenía algún tiempo

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunto Kyuhyun sonriendo.

-Por que no mejor me explicas del gran parecido que tiene tu portada conmigo-dijo Siwon algo molesto- Aunque analizando un poco la portada, me gustaría leer la novela, haber con que otras sorpresas puedo llegar a encontrarme.  
Kyuhyun trago, ahora si estaba en problemas.

-De acuerdo, no hablaremos de eso hoy, lo del parecido, es muy fácil de contar, hace casi 4 meses estaba escribiendo, pero me hacía mucha falta algo que lograra que continuara, así que escuché una melodía, la cual llamo mi atención, ese día te vi tocando el piano, me llamo la atención tu figura, así que desde esa noche pude volver a escribir con facilidad, día a día busque escuchar de nuevo tu música, pero no la halle hasta después de un tiempo, cuando volví a escucharte, eso me motivo más y pude terminar mi novela. El día que te conocí, me avergoncé demasiado, pero aunque yo no quería relacionarme contigo, lograste que pudiera hablarte, lamento haber usado tu imagen sin tu consentimiento, así que lo único que te pido, es que dejes que todo fluya, dejaré que leas mi novela-Kyuhyun soltó un suspiro- después de que lo hagas, vendrá la verdadera “desilusión”-dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos- Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a la editorial- dicho esto Kyuhyun se levanto ante la mirada estupefacta de Siwon.

*  
Después de arreglar las cosas con Mi, se dirigió a su hogar, en sus manos reposaba una copia de su libro, esta tarde las ventas habían sido un éxito, habían vendido al menos la mitad de las copias. Zhou Mi le había felicitado, pero por más que deseaba estar feliz, no lo conseguía, sabía que a partir de ese día su relación con Siwon cambiaría abruptamente.

Subió por el ascensor, al llegar al piso deseado, camino lentamente por aquel pasillo, se detuvo frente aquella puerta y su rosto adquirió un color carmín, dejo el libro en el suelo y toco el timbre, cabe decir que salió huyendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando por fin llego a su apartamento, se dejo caer en el sofá, sabía que había sido muy infantil, pero no podía darle la cara y menos si leía la pagina 120. 

“Las manos de Sebastián se movieron por si solas por todo su cuerpo, desabrochando lentamente la camisa que traía puesta, el castaño levemente sonrojado agacho la vista…”

Siwon cerró el libro rápidamente, jamás se hubiera imaginado el tipo de libros que escribía Kyuhyun, si bien le había comentado que era una novela romántica, se imagino que sería algo más heterosexual, pero jamás algo así. Si bien había leído algunos de sus libros, siempre eran suspenso, terror, misterio, pero nunca nada así.

-Lo que me molesta en realidad, es que me haya usado y ni siquiera pidió mi consentimiento-dijo Siwon en un susurro- Iré a hablar con él- se levanto de su sofá dispuesto a ir donde Kyuhyun y pedirle una explicación lógica.

*  
Kyuhyun se encontraba acostado en el sofá, este día había sido sin duda, el peor de todos, tenía que haber disfrutado que su libro se vendiera muy bien, pero de alguna manera no podía, si Siwon se molestaba con él y le reprendía por todo lo que había escrito, Zhou Mi estaría realmente furioso, y claro que lo castigaría. 

-¿Será que mi libro es algún deseo oculto que tengo?-dijo juntando sus manos sobre su pecho –Quien diría que me he enamorado- dijo en un susurro, de pronto callo y una carcajada inundo su departamento, se sentó en el sofá y miro al vacío.

*  
Siwon escucho la risa de Kyuhyun e inconscientemente sonrió también, llego al frente de aquella puerta y toco. Al no recibir respuesta, golpeo un poco más fuerte.

-Vamos Kyuhyun abre, sé que estas ahí, solo quiero hablar-dijo cansado- Juro que no estoy molesto.

Kyuhyun se asomo tímidamente entreabriendo la puerta.

-¿Q-que pasa?-dijo Kyuhyun- ¿Has terminado la novela?-pregunto tristemente. 

-He terminado- dijo Siwon soltando un suspiro- ¿Puedo entrar?

Kyuhyun abrió la puerta y con un ademán le indico que pasara.

-Mira, quizás mi reacción al principio no fue muy buena que digamos, pero tienes que entenderme, primero me sentí avergonzado y luego con un extraño sentimiento de ultrajamiento-miro a Kyuhyun que tenía la mirada gacha- lo que más me sorprende es que la novela –guardo silencio un momento- que la novela sea de un índole muy diferente a lo que acostumbro leer, y más aún- hizo una pausa y respiro pesadamente- que las escenas de sexo eran entre tu y yo. Quiero decir, cualquier idiota que te conozca sabe perfectamente tus facciones, eso es lo que me molesta-dijo Siwon- Solo necesito tiempo para analizar tu “escritura” pero te pido que no te acerques más. Tómalo como un regalo, te regalo mi imagen. Úsala como quieras, tu y yo seremos vecinos y nada más- Siwon aventó la novela y salió del departamento.

Kyuhyun estaba estupefacto.

-Siwon espera- salió rápidamente de su apartamento- ¡No era mi intención! ¿Que tiene de malo estar enamorado? ¿Hay algo mal en que me gustes?-grito Kyuhyun, al ver que Siwon no le respondía tomo la novela y la lanzo al aire, cayendo a espaldas de Siwon.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-grito Siwon- No me hables.

Las puertas de cada uno de los departamentos contiguos fueron abriéndose una por una, la gente miraba curiosa la escena.

-Fue una confesión indirecta, nunca pensé que nos haríamos cercanos-grito Kyuhyun- Lamento haberme confesado de esa manera. Ahora que sabes mis sentimientos, ódiame más- exclamo, entro a su departamento azotando la puerta.

Siwon abrió los ojos sorprendido, las personas a su alrededor lo miraban curiosas.


	3. ¿Adiós?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon aprende que no siempre debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente. Siwon se encontraba en su hogar, por alguna extraña razón – o eso quería creer- esos días había estado tocando el piano. Pensó que a los vecinos les molestaría, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, ellos no dijeron una sola palabra. Aunque después de la escena que había hecho con Kyuhyun los vecinos lo miraban de una manera diferente. Cansado de su aburrimiento salió a dar un paseo.

Al caminar por las calles de Seúl, sus pasos lo llevaron una librería, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el libro de Kyuhyun seguía en el primer puesto de ventas. Había demasiada gente, cuando se disponía a salir de ahí, la curiosidad lo invadió.

La gente si que era contradictoria, es decir, a él ni siquiera le gustaban ese tipo de novelas. Claro que eso no le había impedido salir de aquella librería con la novela de Kyuhyun entre manos.

*

Las cosas entre Kyuhyun y él eran desagradables, cada vez que se topaban el mayor le dedicaba una mirada de profundo desprecio. A su vez Kyuhyun agachaba la suya. Los dos últimos meses habían sido lo mismo.

Hasta que un día pasó lo que medio edificio predecía……

Aquella mañana Kyuhyun se había levantado temprano, tenía que estar en la editorial en 30 minutos. Salió de su departamento. Al llegar al ascensor se encontró con la última persona que deseaba ver.

-B-buenos días-dijo Kyuhyun tratando de ser cortes. El otro ni se inmuto, giro la cabeza hacia la derecha- Te estoy hablando-dijo Kyuhyun molesto, al ver que Siwon ni siquiera le miraba le reprocho- Idiota maleducado, ¿Sabes que cuando alguien te saluda lo más cortés es devolverle el saludo?-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Siwon volteo a verle, y se topo con aquella sonrisa, llegaron a su destino, Kyuhyun salió primero. Siwon estaba molesto, a paso apresurado lo alcanzo, lo tomo del brazo y le estampo un puñetazo en la cara.

-No me vuelvas a llamar idiota-dijo enojado, viendo a Kyuhyun que se encontraba en el suelo- ¿No sabes que es descortés usar a las personas para tus fantasías sexuales?-dijo Siwon burlón.

Kyuhyun se sintió dolido, se levanto, apretó sus puños, y le dio un golpe a Siwon, que entre sorprendido y noqueado lo miro.

-No son mis fantasías. ¿Qué te molesta?-dijo Kyuhyun conteniendo las lagrimas-¿Qué te haya descubierto?- miro a Siwon, y salió de aquel lugar.

Siwon se encontraba aún el piso, su labio sangraba un poco. ¿Descubierto? ¿A que se refería?

*  
Kyuhyun llego a la editorial –tarde- al entrar algunos empleados lo observaban detenidamente.

-Kyuhyun llegas tarde, te dije que esto era impor…-Zhou Mi lo miro- ¿Qué demonios te paso?-dijo acercándose a él y tocando su rostro, que lucía un color rojo, estaba claro que más tarde sería un lindo morado.

*

Una semana después de aquella pelea Siwon regresaba a su hogar. Esta vez dejaría las cosas claras con Kyuhyun. La mirada dolida del menor, había sido tan desagradable, no había podido sacarla de su mente, era algo que le atormentaba. 

En su mente seguía dando vueltas aquella frase ¿Descubierto? Quizás. Tal vez podía intentarlo….

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía se sorprendió al ver una mudanza, entre las cosas que llevaban había una cantidad razonable de cajas, todas con la leyenda “frágil”. Al parecer uno de sus vecinos iba a irse de ahí.

-Eso es todo. No quiero arrepentimientos, ¿sabes cuanto me costó tu nuevo hogar?- dijo un hombre pelirrojo- Vamos Kyuhyun, tenemos que acomodar todo antes de que anochezca.

-Lo se Mi, andando- dijo Kyuhyun sonriendo, corrió hacia Zhou Mi y lo tomo del brazo.

Siwon miraba la escena estupefacto. Así que Kyuhyun se mudaba, pero ¿A dónde? ¿Con su editor? Momento…

-Kyuhyun sale con su editor- se dijo a si mismo, miro a ambos hombres subir a un auto.- Al menos así mis preocupaciones se acabaron-dijo Siwon.

Pero ¿Por qué ese extraño sentimiento se alojaba en su pecho? Kyuhyun ya tenía a alguien, debería estar contento, así evitaba que el menor se siguiera haciendo daño.

*

Después de unos semanas de la ausencia de Kyuhyun. Siwon no paraba de dar vueltas por su casa.

-Al menos te hubieras despedido-dijo Siwon- Resulta que primero me dice que me ama, y después se va con otro- gruño.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la editorial, necesitaba averiguar la dirección de Kyuhyun a toda costa.

*  
-¿Autobiografía?-dijo Zhou Mi extrañado- ¿No te parece un poco apresurado? Necesitas esperar al menos 5 años más- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si haces otra novela? La anterior tuvo ventas espectaculares, pero esta vez trata de que los personajes salgan de tu cabeza.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kyuhyun avergonzado- Solo dime cuanto tiempo tengo y lo haré-dijo sonriente- Ahora que he dejado todos mis “problemas” puedo escribir con mayor facilidad.

-Este Kyuhyun me agrada, trata de que esta novela sea puro romance, a las lectoras ñes gusta la vida “rosa”-rio-pero ahora que estamos sonrientes, tengo que darte una noticia-Zhou Mi lo miro serio- Voy a casarme-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-Kyuhyun se levanto de su asiento y lo abrazo- Es una gran noticia Mi. Felicidades- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Para Zhou Mi aquello no era nada molesto, pues se conocían de toda la vida. 

*  
Fueron a un bar a festejar, entre copa y copa, Zhou Mi abrazaba a Kyuhyun y este le correspondía, el ser amigos de toda la vida facilitaba aquel contacto.

Para Siwon no era más que puro exhibicionismo, sin soportar más aquella imagen salió de aquel bar.

*  
Tras haber festejado con Zhou Mi se dirigió a su departamento, regresaba solo, puesto que el futuro novio había alegado que debía visitar a su prometida. Cuando llego al edificio se acercó al mostrador.

-Buenas noches- saludo la recepcionista- ¿Numero?

-Apartamento 16-dijo Kyuhyun. Tras haberle entregado la llave se dirigió a su departamento. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un verdadero desastre, todas sus cosas estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Algunas fotografías de él y Zhou Mi estaban hechas pedazos. Temeroso de que el culpable siguiera ahí, tomo una lámpara que estaba cerca y examino cuidadosamente el lugar. Al escuchar ruidos que provenían de su habitación se dirigió ahí. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y encendió la luz.

-¿S-Siwon?-dijo Kyuhyun sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- al no obtener respuesta, lo observo detenidamente, el mayor tenía una pinta espantosa, en la mano izquierda reposaba una botella de alcohol- Estas ebrio-dijo molesto- El que este en esas condiciones no te da derecho a irrumpir en mi hogar, ni mucho menos lo que has hecho, si no te vas en este mismo momento tendré que llamar a la policía- salió de la habitación y tomo el teléfono.

Unas manos se posaron en su cintura, y subieron hasta su pecho, su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro.

-Siwon, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-dijo nervioso.

-¿No es obvio? Te estoy abrazando- dijo Siwon- Baja el teléfono-dijo tomando la mano de Kyuhyun y colgando el aparato- No puedo creer que después de haber hecho una declaración que medio Seúl leyó, tu….- dijo tambaleándose al momento de hablar, debido al estado en el que se encontraba- Tú te vas con otro, después de decirme que me amabas, te vas con tu editor, sin importarte nada- dijo reforzando el abrazo.

-¿Irme con otro?-dijo Kyuhyun sonriendo levemente- Yo jamás te “engañe”, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, él y yo somos buenos amigos. Y si el día de mañana te vas a arrepentir de lo que has dicho, mejor ve a cas…- se interrumpió al oír un leve ronquido, miro a Siwon que se había quedado dormido en su hombro, se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación, lentamente lo recostó- Espero que mañana podamos hablar, descansa- dicho esto deposito un suave beso en sus labios y salió de ahí, esa noche tendría que dormir en el sofá.

*

A la mañana siguiente, Siwon despertó al escuchar ruidos, provenientes de la cocina, al mirar a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar lo que había sucedido anoche. Se levanto rápidamente, y salió en busca de Kyuhyun.

-¿K-Kyuhyun?-dijo avergonzado- Yo….. No sé que decir-dijo avergonzado.

-Simplemente, di lo que dijiste ayer-dijo Kyuhyun sonriente- Pero primero ven a desayunar-dijo sirviendo dos tazas de café.

Ambos hombres se sentaron, ninguno decía nada, Siwon no soporto más el silencio y tomo la mano de Kyuhyun. 

-Sé que no debí haber venido, pero tu ausencia fue letal- dijo mirándolo- de pronto de la noche a la mañana te fuiste sin decir una sola palabra, además el día que te fuiste te vi con tu editor, después de todo lo que me dijiste, estabas con él, anoche te seguí, no se si creerte- dijo Siwon desviando la mirada.

Kyuhyun puso su mano sobre la de Siwon y sonrió, con la mano que tenía libre tomo el mentón de Siwon.

-Él y yo somos amigos de toda la vida. Además anoche celebramos su compromiso-dijo riendo.

Siwon abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.

-Mis sentimientos son muy claros, no me arrepiento de haber escrito aquel libro-dijo Kyuhyun posando su mano en la mejilla de Siwon.

-Lo siento-dijo avergonzado- Lamento haberte golpeado, haber dicho esas cosas horribles, lamento haber sido un idiota- dijo Siwon acercándose a él, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, cuando este término, Siwon se levanto y abrazo a Kyuhyun.

-No te dejaré ir, no de nuevo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de Kyuhyun, sintiéndose un poco ansioso profundizo el beso, sus manos viajaron a las caderas de Kyuhyun, quien a su vez enrosco sus brazos en su cuello. Percibiendo el recibimiento, coló una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de Kyuhyun.

-Espera-dijo Kyuhyun avergonzado- Aún no- dijo mirando a Siwon que se encontraba confundido- Aún no se si me amas, yo te he dicho todo, pero tu no, así que me gustaría tener una relación normal, además de que tendrás que ganarme poco a poco-dijo sonriendo perversamente.

-D-de acuerdo-dijo Siwon sonrojado, pero ahora tenía una vida entera para hacerlo.


	4. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simplemente el amor es hermoso

Cuando los días se convierten en meses solo nos espera que se vuelvan años, y Kyuhyun había sido maravillado durante dos largos año. Siempre le mandaba flores, cartas o incluso en la editorial donde trabajaba le llegaban obsequios. Pero sin duda el mejor de todos lo obtendría aquella tarde. Esa mañana era su día libre, podría haber seguido durmiendo todo el día, pero el sonido de la puerta lo despertó.

Ya voy-dijo Kyuhyun molesto, esperaba que fuera algo importante y si era Siwon lo reprendería puesto que habían quedado de verse en la tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta lo único que encontró fue aquella novela que tanta felicidad le había traído, con cuidado la levanto y leyó la primera página.

_“Hay ocasiones en las que escribes o tienes definido a cada personaje en la historia, quien será el protagonista, quien será su secundario, quien será el antagonista, cómo nuestra vida fue como una novela, tuvimos nuestros altibajos, pero creo que son cosas de todos los días, peleas, que yo mismo provoque, pero quien iba a pensar que un día descubrirías que tu antagonista se convertiría en tu secundario. Eso es lo que quiero ser, hoy y siempre.”_

Kyuhyun sonrió.

-Tu nunca fuiste el antagonista-dijo- siempre fuiste mi protagonista Siwon.-

Este se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Siempre seré lo que tú quieras. Te amo-dijo Siwon besándolo, entraron con prisa al departamento.- Tenemos todo el día ¿cierto?-dijo sonriendo. *

-Tío Kyuhyun que paso luego de que encontraste el libro-dijo una pequeña de ojos marrón.

-Secreto, quizás cuando sean grandes puedan leerlo en mi novela, no puedo contárselas toda.

-Es injusto-dijo una chica de al menos 10 años- Entonces le preguntaremos a Oppa-dijo triunfante.

-¿Qué me preguntaran?-dijo Siwon entrando a aquella habitación- Si es con respecto a la novela de Kyuhyun no les diré nada aún no tienen edad. Ahora a dormir.-dijo haciéndoles una seña a las pequeñas.

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambas con desgano- Buenas noches-dijeron despidiéndose de Kyuhyun dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Deberías de dejar de contarles aquella historia-dijo Siwon- Se que fue tu mayor éxito, pero no crees que si le dicen a su padre te matará, más bien nos matará-dijo nervioso- pero en serio tenías que poner toda nuestra vida-dijo levantando una ceja.

-No lo creo, Zhou Mi nunca se enojaría, sabe que sus hijas me adoran-hizo una pausa- Claro que sí, nuestra historia es bella, nos unimos después de aquel libro que decías odiar y desde ahí comenzó nuestra historia, era justo ¿no?-dijo levantándose y abrazando a Siwon- Además, han pasado 16 años-dijo sonriéndole a Siwon.

-Cierto, ¿no crees que el 16 se convirtió en nuestro numero de la suerte?-dijo Siwon dándole un beso a Kyuhyun, quien al aferrarse a su cintura dejo caer el libro. *

-¿Quién diría que un nombre tan simple vendería tanto no?-dijo Kyuhyun quien se encontraba acostado en su cama con aquel libro en sus manos- Apartamento 16.


End file.
